


【锤基】帝国余晖

by SiDuo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	1. （上）

我从莱茵河沿岸带兵奔赴罗马城郊的时候，恰逢秋冬之交，帝国进入了漫长的雨季。  
皇帝战死沙场，异族兵临城下，正是人心不稳，风雨飘摇之际。所以当我的军队出现在战场，打败了猝不及防的围城的哥特人军队后，整个帝国都沸腾了。  
劫后余生的居民欢呼着将我和我的军队迎进了罗马城，夹道欢迎的人们甚至向我们抛洒春夏时储存的干花花瓣。  
我骑着马行在队伍中，耳畔充斥着嘈杂的声音，视野里堆满了相似的陌生面孔，后脑勺隐隐作痛。  
唯一能让我感到放松的，是同样骑着马，跟在我左边的洛基。每每我侧过头看他的时候，他总像是能够感受到我的目光一样，也侧过头朝着我微笑。  
在震耳欲聋的欢呼声里我听不清他的声音，但我能清楚地辨认出他的口型——  
他说：托尔，我们胜利了。  
我摸摸脖子上的橡木十字架，觉得全世界的欢呼赞誉都不及那一句无声的话。  
我回到久违的宫殿，洗漱更衣，连年在外征战的我，已经有长时间没看到像罗马的宫殿这样宏伟的建筑了，再踏入大殿，任由大主教把皇冠戴在我头上时，竟有些恍若隔世之感。  
是有相当长的时间了。  
我在心里算了算：21岁那年，我因为触怒父亲，被贬到边境驻兵，现在，返回罗马的我已过而立。  
转眼之间，竟已是十余载春秋。  
离开家时，继母弗丽嘉和父亲奥丁尚还身体康健，弟弟巴德尔也只有达到我腰部的个头。再回家时，继母和父亲已不在人世，而巴德尔也在我不知道的时候，长成了几乎和我一样高的青年人。  
唯一不变的，就只有洛基。  
十余年的戎马生涯带给我的不仅仅是荣耀，还有悄然攀上眼角额前的皱纹和鬓角的霜雪。但洛基还像我初次见到他时的那样年轻，或许德鲁伊教确实懂得什么能让人永葆青春的魔法。  
洛基似乎看出了我的想法，向我露出了一个孩子似的笑容，像是在嘲讽道：怎么？神虔诚的仆人竟也开始好奇异教徒的法术了吗？  
我下意识地理了理头发，希望能藏起一些不知道什么时候变白的头发，让自己看上去显得更精神些。  
父亲奥丁的葬礼在我加冕不久前举行，那天阴雨连绵，灰暗的天空压得人喘不过气来。我在他的棺椁前伫立良久，脑子里一片空白——我的父亲、我的皇帝，躺在我面前，僵硬冰冷。  
一切都那么安静，安静到令人恐慌，安静的就像死亡本身。  
我本以为洛基会说些什么，我还想过他大概会情绪失控地咒骂些什么，但是他没有。他一句话也没有说，就只是安静地站在我的左侧，眼神空洞，不知道在看哪儿。  
有那么一会儿我甚至以为这里只有我一个活物。  
直到我看见洛基无声地对我说：托尔，不要恨他。  
他小心翼翼地比着口型，生怕打搅了逝者的安眠。  
不要恨他。  
我索性靠着棺椁坐下，冰凉的地面让我清醒了一些。我想我有充足的理由的理由恨我的父亲，因为是他让我连生母都未曾见过，也是他让我在外带兵十余年，甚至没能见上疼爱我的养母弗丽嘉最后一面，更是他让我……  
思绪到这里突然断掉了，我不再继续细数父亲干的蠢事，连愤怒都戛然而止。  
更是什么呢？他已经死了，不管他曾经做过什么，他都已经死了，像个皇帝、像个勇士一样死在保卫国家的战场上了。  
我如何能够继续恨他？  
我亲爱的父亲、我尊敬的皇帝，他这一生确实做了不少蠢事，可我无法否认他爱我。他多疑、暴躁、固执、守旧，但作为父亲，他始终爱着他的孩子。  
我怎么能够恨他。  
躺在我面前的不过是个为帝国操劳了一辈子的老人，看他那张饱经风霜的脸和不再像我年幼时记忆里那样伟岸的身躯。  
我突然意识到又一个真正爱着我的人离开了。  
————————————————————  
“凯撒，您又要上战场去了吗？”  
我带上头盔转过身去，瞧见了巴德尔写着忧心忡忡的脸。  
“是的。”我说，把手搭上了这个青年人的肩膀，“不过无须担心，我亲爱的兄弟。  
“还有，在私下用不着那么正式的称呼。”我冲他眨了眨眼。  
巴德尔笑了起来：“知道了。”  
我拍了拍他的肩膀，大步向门的方向走去，没走两步，我听见他问我：  
“你会平安回家的吧？”  
“是的，我会。”我扭头，也笑了笑。  
我知道战场才是我应该呆的地方，而非宫殿。尔虞我诈的政治总能让我头昏脑胀，我弄不清那些冗杂的条条款款和复杂逻辑关系。  
哦，我已经能听见洛基嘲笑我的声音了。  
看啊，这个小坏蛋笑得腰都直不起来了，眼睛都成了一条弯弯的缝儿。  
托尔，你这大傻瓜。  
我听见他在笑声里断断续续地说。  
算了算了，让他笑去吧。我挠挠鼻尖，坐在长椅上等着洛基笑够了，把头枕在我的腿上。那些时候阳光那么好，吹过洛基黑色卷发的风又是那么凉爽。  
我发现自己竟然在流泪——幸好周围除了洛基，并没有别人在。我赶紧两把抹去不知不觉淌下的眼泪。  
帝国的皇帝不可以软弱，军团的将军更不可以流泪。  
下午早些时候，那位来自元老院的使者一边趾高气扬地对着我的将军们指手画脚，一边用着理所当然的口气问我：  
“凯撒，元老院的诸位大人们要我来问问您，什么时候才能把那帮肮脏的蛮族人驱逐出帝国边境？”  
我都快被这帮傻子气笑了。  
洛基你看，比我傻的可大有人在，我才不傻。  
这群贵族老爷们怕是连罗马城都没迈出过，我甚至怀疑他们在收税以外的时间是否见过他们口中的“蛮族人”。  
更不用说分清他们所属的部落了。  
事实上，在他们眼中，帝国以外的部族通通都能用一个含糊不清的“蛮族”来称呼。多么不可思议而又盲目的傲慢。  
我的脑袋里突然冒出了一个恶作剧一样的想法：把那群目中无人的傻子扔到前线去，看看他们昂贵的丝绸袍子能不能挡住哥特人的刀剑。  
哦，一定有趣极了。  
想想他们吓得连祷告都忘了的样子吧。  
洛基也被我的异想天开逗乐了，我喜欢他笑起来的样子。  
———————————————————  
不久哥特人提出议和，条件并不苛刻，在我看来尚可接受。可惜帝国并不是我的私人财产。  
有时我也会希望我能像父亲那样杀伐决断，有他的铁腕手段——然而我终究不是他。我不知道这样的我是否会让他失望，是否会让母后弗丽嘉担心。  
我只是我，无论怎么努力都无法成为什么别的人，即便那个人是我的父亲。  
或许巴德尔是比我更合适的继承人。  
托尔，不要自责。  
洛基从背后轻轻揽住我的脖子，在我耳边低语，声音像是夜间淙淙流动的泉水。我把手覆上他的，胡乱想着洛基都肯定会比我做的好，“银舌头”绝非浪得虚名。  
他会把一群尸位素餐的官员和固执己见的贵族辩得哑口无言，我知道他做得到。  
对此的想象让我直接笑出了声。  
“凯，凯撒？”旁边的侍卫看上去倒是吓得不轻。  
“无事。”我向他摆摆手，示意他冷静点。  
幻想成不了现实，眼下我最该考虑的还是如何处理明显被激怒了的哥特人。  
“有什么可考虑的，凯撒？”我回忆着那些傲慢的表情，“怎么能让一整个蛮族人的部落居住在帝国的领地上？”  
“据说西边有些蛮族人有蓝色的皮肤和红色的眼睛呢。”  
“这些茹毛饮血的野蛮人怎么能和帝国的臣民相提并论。”  
那些表情的主人议论纷纷，最终盖棺定论：  
“未开化的异教徒，未曾蒙受主的教导的野蛮人。”  
我张了张嘴，还是把到嘴边的反驳咽了回去。如果说神爱世人，那为何不能接纳帝国臣民以外的其他部族。  
年少时我曾在李维的书中读到，帝国最早也不过半岛上一个小小的城邦，我们身体里流淌着的血液不只来源于帝国最初的先民，还来自其他历史上连记载都没有留下的部族。  
不过想来道貌岸然的官员贵族们也不会有空闲阅读枯燥无趣的史书。  
击溃哥特人主力的那个傍晚，平心而论，天气不错——当然是在忽视掉乱七八糟的残肢折戟和难闻的腥味的前提下。  
晚霞点着了天空，苍穹都燃烧起来。  
我一遍一遍地擦拭妙尔尼尔，在擦到锤柄附近时停了下来。那里竟然有一小片锈迹。  
虽然面积不大，但在周围锃亮的表面的衬托下，它就格外刺眼。我突然不想继续擦下去了。还记得我第一次抓起它的时候，心里涌动着的激动和喜悦，而现在，几十年后，剩下的只是疲惫。  
让那一小片锈迹留在那里吧，反正总有一天班班锈迹会爬遍整个战锤。  
TBC


	2. （下）

我总是怀念我的兄弟托尔。  
有人说我很像他，毕竟我们都有碧蓝的眼睛和金色的头发。  
但我永远都不会是他，我永远都无法复制他的传奇。  
托尔，伟大的托尔。他是伟人，他是英雄，他是传奇。  
他是神。  
他作为帝国的圣人被供奉在教堂里，钱币上印着他的头像，他的雕像随处可见——帝国无人会遗忘他，也无人敢与他比肩。英雄总是孤独寂寞的。  
在那个皇帝奥丁战死，异族兵临城下的时候，他像披着金甲的战神一样降临战场，挥舞着战锤，击退了来势汹汹的蛮族铁骑，挽救了帝国的命运。  
那以后，他又打胜了无数场战役——大大小小各式各样的。他成为了胜利的化身和代名词，他的存在本身就令野心日益膨胀的蛮族人闻风丧胆。  
没人想过他也是人，也有生老病死，也有再也无法上战场的一天。  
————————————————————  
我躺在皇帝宽大的床上，病痛让我连站立行走都变得困难，大概死亡离我已经很近了。  
洛基就坐在床边，扭头用绿色的眼睛看着我。真是奇怪啊，他还是那副少年人的模样。  
几十年前初见时我们都是涉世未深的少年，几十年后我病痛缠身，头发花白，而他依旧年轻。  
洛基就是洛基，就算有一天我发现他是永生的，也没有什么好惊讶的。  
只是我常常会担心在主的殿堂里遇到不到他，毕竟就我的经验来看，主并非像教士们宣传的那样博爱。  
所以我有时会畏惧死亡。  
每当这时，洛基就会在我已经有了皱纹的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻，如同无言的安慰。  
巴德尔时常来看我，每一次来，他和我一样的蓝眼睛里就会多一点忧虑。我知道他在担心什么，自从我无法再上战场，帝国的军队就在异族的铁蹄下节节败退，局势一天比一天糟糕。  
我很抱歉把这么个烂摊子丢给他，但也无能为力。  
命运就是这样，按照既定的轨迹有条不紊地运行，就像日耳曼人口中冷酷的诺恩三女神，连主神也无法改变她们的意志。  
————————————————————  
从托尔回到罗马城的那一天起，我就发现他不太对劲。  
他时常注视着一个根本没有人的方向或者角落，甚至对着空气自言自语。  
他在跟谁说话？  
这个疑惑一直持续到某一天我听见他的自言自语里提到了一个我也认识的人——洛基。  
那个蛮族祭司。  
那个很早以前就死去的人。  
他是他年轻时远征带回的，第一个具有纪念意义的战利品。  
但他爱上他了，毫无疑问的。  
这件事让我们的父亲奥丁勃然大怒，他作为皇帝命令托尔亲手杀掉那蛮族祭司。  
当天的罗马城阴云密布，却始终没有下一滴雨。奥丁派人把祭司押解到了宫殿里一处偏僻的花园里，并亲手递给了托尔一把战斧，命令他砍下这个野蛮人的头颅，连幼小的我也被他下令“全程观看”。  
托尔竟然在颤抖。我那天神一样的兄长、帝国年轻的战神，竟然在颤抖。  
奥丁在一旁不断地提醒着、催促着，甚至是叫骂着要托尔赶紧动手，但托尔举着战斧的手，虽然颤抖着，始终没有进一步的动作。  
跪着的蛮族祭司、举着战斧的托尔，还有一旁叫骂的奥丁，或许还要加上旁观的我自己，一起构成了一幅荒谬而扭曲的画。  
让所有人都意外的是，最后动的竟然是那位祭司：他一下子站了起来，脖子撞上了战斧的锋刃。  
猩红的液体喷溅而出，有几滴还落在了我雪白的袍角上，好多年过去了，都没能洗干净。  
恍惚间我听见了托尔撕心裂肺的哭喊。  
他反复地喊着一个名字：洛基。  
也就是这时，我才知道了那蛮族祭司的名字——洛基。  
那之后奥丁将他贬去了边境领兵，十余年后当我再见到他时，我惊讶于我被人奉为战神的兄长眼角竟已有皱纹。  
而现在，从他这些不正常的举动来看，他显然认为洛基还活着，一直在他身边。  
这个认知让我不寒而栗，却又为他感到无比的悲哀。  
说来可笑，帝国需要一个鼓舞人心的偶像，然而无人关心这个偶像需要什么。他们歌颂新任皇帝如神明般的勇武，却没有一个人发现他已经疯了。  
或许这就是他为什么需要洛基陪在他身边，哪怕是一个只存在于臆想里的“洛基”。  
孤独是真正的怪物，一点一点蚕食人的心智，最后让人陷入疯狂。更可笑的是我们无法逃离它，不管再怎么挣扎也无济于事。  
——————————————————  
我从未感到自己离死亡这么近，所有的人和物都模糊起来。然而我眼里的洛基依旧是那么清晰，甚至因为背景的模糊而越发的鲜活。  
据说几百年前，曾经有位传奇的皇帝在离世前对身边的人说：“我觉得我正在成为一位神。”  
当时帝国的人们认为死去的皇帝会成为神，甚至还修建了神庙供奉他们。而今虽然帝国已不再信仰异教，对皇帝的崇拜却似乎并为减弱。  
看看那些给我的雕像献花的人们吧，几百年前，是不是也同样给奥古斯都皇帝献上过花环？  
洛基抓着我的手，我也抓着他的，我们就这样十指相扣着，霎时间我觉得自己无所畏惧，死亡也不能将我们分开。  
我扭头看见了巴德尔忧伤的蓝眼睛，他知道我要死了。  
病痛在这一刻全部离开了，我想象着几百年前那位皇帝离世时的心情，笑着对巴德尔说：“巴德尔，我亲爱的兄弟，你知道吗？我觉得我正在成为一位神。”  
————————————————————  
伴随着托尔幻觉里的“洛基”一起出现的，大概还有他时时刻刻都佩戴着的一个橡木做的十字架。  
在离开这个世界的时候，我亲爱的兄弟手里抓着的也是这个普普通通的橡木十字架。  
没有人知道为什么他要随身戴着一个不符合皇帝尊贵身份的木头十字架。我也只能隐约猜到和洛基有关。  
“巴德尔，我亲爱的兄弟，你知道吗？我觉得我正在成为一位神。”  
我还记得他的遗言和那个嘲讽的笑容，明明他才是那个躺在床上的人，却让站着的我感受到了他口气里那股居高临下的意味。  
我恍然回忆起托尔曾提到过的蛮族人的神话——人和神的命运诞生于兀尔德手下，在贝露丹蒂手中被编织，最后因诗寇蒂手里的剪子而断裂。当诸神黄昏来到的那一天，就算是主神，也只能接受死亡的命运。  
就像帝国的命运，不管我再如何勤政，还是像脱缰的野马那样朝着地狱绝尘而去。  
在很早以前，当帝国还信奉异教时，每每皇帝去世后，都会被人供奉为神明。有时皇帝仍在病榻上时，他的神像就已经接近完工。  
我突然开始懂得托尔为何要在离世前说出那种近乎“异端”的话。  
巴德尔，我亲爱的兄弟，你知道吗？我觉得我正在成为一位神。  
我两眼放空，用低低的声音说到：“我亲爱的儿子们，你们知道吗？我觉得我正在成为一位神。”  
END


End file.
